


Say It

by sky_kaijou



Series: When you say it like that, got me falling right back [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bukkake, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Language Kink, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: “Tell me what you thought,” Viktor says in the rink again.“English or Japanese?” Yuuri asks.“Japanese,” Viktor says. And Yuuri indulges him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: When you say it like that, got me falling right back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854799
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Say It

「いってきまーす」 Yuuri shouts over his shoulder as he shimmies on his shoes in the foyer, backpack slung over his left shoulder. Viktor’s not far behind him, petting Makkachin one last time before shouting out the same phrase. _Ittekimasu_! Viktor’s been picking up little parts of Yuuri’s speech and mannerisms in Japanese. He knows this basically means “ _I’m going out!_ ” He loves that without fail Hiroko Katsuki will cheerfully yell back _Itterasshai!_ “Come back safe!” Or, some Hakata dialect version of it. Viktor just knows the formal version from the textbook he’s been studying over his cup of coffee in the morning. Half an hour every day while Yuuri lazily flops out of bed and into his exercise gear to join him for a protein-filled breakfast.

Hiroko has been very kind in slowing down her speaking of Japanese for him. Speaking in Tokyo dialect. As she makes her miso soup and potters around organising the kitchen for the day, she’ll warm him up with “what day is it today? How’s the weather? What’s the time? Do you like ~?” questions. She squeals in delight when he manages to push a little bit further. He’s just learned how to invite people out. “ _Would you like to go for a drink?_ ”

Yuuri is always delighted when Viktor orders his own coffee with success or manages to read a new sign in Kanji. But Viktor’s almost a little sad there’s this magic being lost whenever he listens to Yuuri speak and picks up new words. It’s beautiful being so wrapped up in his world, but he sometimes just wants to get lost in the cadence of Yuuri’s buttery voice.

And god, Viktor’s not sure if he’s got a language kink. But listening to Yuuri turns him into jelly. He’s less nervous than in English. He lets his sentences run on. Viktor swears he could be reading a dictionary to him in monotone and he would positively _die_.

He’s watched dozens of interviews in Japanese where Yuuri’s said with a tinge peppered over his nose about how he’s going to do his best. He’s been invited on national TV shows for interviews, and he’s been quiet but friendly to the hosts and spoken with beautiful rhythm. He loves watching Yuuri blush a little and put on his cute determined face.

That determined face has stopped being just cute recently. Yuuri’s learned his worth on the ice. Even when he falls over, he picks himself up with just a curse word under his breath.

Is it the words? Or the way it draws out of his mouth? The way he says _kuso_ , dragging out the s? Oh god, Viktor loses it when Yuuri swears in Japanese in cute frustration. English, too. He’s only heard that once. He wants Yuuri to say not just “ _fuck_ ” but “fuck _me_.” Wants to see him clamp his teeth down on his lips as he produces the F. Because it lets Viktor imagine where else those pink lips would go. Viktor’s not going to survive to see his twenty-eighth birthday because he’s going to have a heart attack. A welcomed heart attack.

Yuuri is positively sex on ice today. He’s really been channelling his inner Eros since he won against Yuri. It’s not quite evolved into its final form, but Viktor feels like he’s in chrysalis stage. Not much further now until that beautiful butterfly hatches to seduce the world.

Crafting an Eros routine was so self-indulgent. Viktor ought to feel ashamed, but he doesn’t. He’s just desperate to see that version of Yuuri that he did on the pole. He almost feels jealous that the world gets to see his man like this. Not that Yuuri is “his.” He’s hoping that’s just a temporary thing. He desperately wants to be “his.” In every timeline. In every way possible.

There’s a shrine on the top of the stairs they use to run the long way to Ice Castle when the mornings aren’t hideously muggy. Yuuri’s taught Viktor how to pray there before, but today Viktor’s asked if they can’t stop off. It’s a little cheeky, Viktor admits, how he’s going to pull a fortune written all in Japanese today and make Yuuri read it to him for the excuse to just hear him speak.

Hasetsu has the most beautiful views from up here but walking through the _torii_ gates transports them into their own tiny universe, cutting all the sounds from the lazy town and replacing them with droplets and birds chirping happily. Yuuri pulls his own five-yen coin out and prays to the shrine, then Viktor follows with his own prayer. For Makkachin. For Yuuri. For success, happiness, and love.

Before they leave, Viktor mentions that he wants to pull a fortune today, and Yuuri give him a questionable look, but smiles and tells him to go ahead sweetly. There’s an honesty box, and Viktor puts the hundred-yen coin in the slot. He digs around a little. Pulls a fortune. Unwraps it.

Yuuri leans in, reading over Viktor’s shoulder and reaching his hands over Viktor’s to pull the fortune out so he can read it better.

“Yuuri, read it to me?”

“Uh, well this-”

“In Japanese.”

“Uh, okay.” Yuuri takes a breath in and starts reading each section in Japanese. It’s a smooth, calm, quiet voice. Suits the atmosphere. Viktor shivers as Yuuri’s breath lightly brushes his neck. Viktor imagines for just a second that Yuuri’s talking about all the beautiful things he wants to do to him, or the reasons why he’s in love with him.

That’s when Viktor knows he has it bad. Yuuri steps away from him, still holding the fortune in his own hands and gives him a curious look in his eyes. Viktor clamps his mouth shut. Did he react? Did Yuuri notice that Viktor closed his eyes and listened? That he couldn’t help but shudder.

“What does it mean?” Viktor finally said. “Is it a good fortune?”

“Yeah, it’s a good fortune,” Yuuri says with a smile. “It says good fortune will come, so keep hold of it. It says you should remember to be polite. Pray sometimes. The thing you’re thinking about will happen. Uh. Health will be good. Watch out for ladders. Su-success in your love life.” Yuuri blushes, folding the fortune back up and handing it to Viktor.

“I hope there’s success in my love life,” Viktor replies smoothly, brushing his fingers over Yuuri’s. “Let’s get to the rink.”

-

Yuuri’s been landing his jumps stronger. His arms have been less all-over-the-place. His steps sequences have been beautiful and polished.

And all of this matters so much, _so much_ to Viktor. But he’s been so wrapped up in falling for Yuuri’s voice sometimes he can’t come up with criticisms. He’s playing a really stupid game. After all, coaching comes first. And that Yuuri from Sochi comes second. Viktor wonders why he thought he could sensibly do both at once.

“How was that Viktor?” Yuuri asks, almost breathless. It snaps Viktor out of his thoughts.

“It was fine, Yuuri,” he says slowly. “Tell me what you thought though. Self-reflection is just as important as my input.”

“I thought, um…” Yuuri stops speaking.

“Say it in Japanese,” Viktor cuts him off. “Pretend you’re talking to Yuuko about a video of mine. Communicating these things in your second language can be confronting.”

Yuuri raises his eyebrows but starts muttering to himself.

“I can’t hear you,” Viktor says. He’s not sure where this bold side of him has come from. He’s been all for letting Yuuri meet him where he was comfortable, but maybe he’s just a little sick of waiting. Or maybe this is just a slight indulgence along the way. It’s harmless. It’s not asking Yuuri to do anything he’s uncomfortable with.

“Ah,” Yuuri corrects himself and speaks in Japanese for a while. He makes gestures, towards his legs. He points at places on his skates and mimics where he’d landed versus where he’d intended to. It’s a surprisingly good form of communication because Viktor can’t understand what he’s saying, but this version of Yuuri is much more self-reflective than in English. Plus, Yuuri’s getting a little heated and he’s raising his voice and the tips of his ears sticking out from his mid-length hair are turning pink from the cold of the ice and the fervour in his voice. He comes to an end and tips his head to the side and if Viktor thought he was going to die earlier, he certainly was now.

“And what would you like me to do about it?” Viktor asks.

“Ah,” Yuuri gathers his thoughts into English. “I need to practise my Lutz and I need you to be harsh on me until I get it.”

Viktor taps his fingers on his chin. “You know, that’s the first time you’ve told me what you need. Maybe that method is going to work after all.”

「多分」Yuuri thinks aloud. Viktor knows that _tabun_ means maybe, but the b sound causes his lips to pout a little.

“Right, from the top then.” Viktor clenches his teeth a little and clears his throat.

-

Viktor’s learned some new words this week – they’re words like love and affection. Maybe he’s just hopeful, or a little bit of a dreamer. But he swears he’s heard _daisuki_ , and from what he understands that is reserved for people you really, really like. It’s Yuuri saying it to Mari but he hears his own name. He also swears he hears Mari sarcastically call him Yuuri’s _koibito_ , sweetheart and Yuuri doesn’t do a very good job at saying she’s wrong.

Viktor tries not to lose his composure when Mari says ‘when’s the wedding?’ in Japanese and Yuuri calls her ‘annoying.’

Then they switch to English to include Viktor, but when Mari leaves the room, Viktor says to Yuuri he doesn’t need to worry about that all the time. He’s okay just absorbing the words around him.

“Did you understand?” Yuuri asks with a shy smile.

“Mmm, only a little,” Viktor winks and Yuuri goes bright red.

“Fuck,” he mutters for only the second time and that shoots like electricity to Viktor’s heart and he feels like it’s going to thump out of his chest.

-

Yuuri’s been training so well. Viktor can’t help but be proud of him. He’s landing jumps so much cleaner since they worked on their communication. Yuuri’s introspection picks up on things Viktor then doesn’t need to correct the next time around. Sometimes, Viktor will ask for a translation. Sometimes, he won’t. He’ll just accept it as it is. He thinks he’s going insane. He doesn’t understand much Japanese yet. But he feels like he can understand Yuuri with just gestures and tones in his voice and the way he writes poetry in the ice.

“Tell me what you thought,” Viktor says in the rink again.

“English or Japanese?” Yuuri asks.

“Japanese,” Viktor says. And Yuuri indulges him.

But this time, it doesn’t sound like he’s saying all these words about salchows or loops and his face doesn’t express the studiousness to imply he’s talking about keeping his arms out straight. Viktor hears a word that sounds ‘ _wall’_ and he swears he hears the word ‘ _kiss’_ but that could be his imagination. Yuuri’s face is dark. He looks close to pushing him against the barriers in the rink. Viktor thinks about how Yuuri could be telling him that he’s going to give him a blowjob right here in this rink. But at the end he just smiles and says “so, I want you to watch me do this Ina Bauer and…” the rest is in Japanese again with a sly smile. Viktor wonders if it reads on his face that the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up and his palms are sweaty.

“Feedback, coach?” Yuuri asks with a smirk. The Eros is dripping out of him, and all he’s wearing is baggy sweatpants and his hair is done up in a headband to keep it out of his face. Sweat is dripping off his forehead and he wipes it with a band on his left wrist.

“This leg needs to be straighter,” Viktor hesitantly points his toes a fraction further. “You know better than slacking on this, it’s one of your most consistent moves.”

Yuuri replies in English, looking down at Viktor with one raised eyebrow.

Oh fuck, he _knows_. And he’s enjoying it.

“What do you think of my Eros, Viktor?” he asks with a smirk, before skating once around the rink and starting his program again. “Am I getting better? Is it speaking well to you?”

Viktor covers his mouth with his gloved hands. He’s burning a hole in the ice under him. It’s going to suck him up. Yuuri sinks deep into the Ina Bauer right beside him and the sweatpants hug his butt leaving almost nothing to his imagination.

Oh god, Viktor wants to kiss him until he can’t breathe. Until he understands _how much_ Viktor can’t breathe.

“What do you think this time?” Yuuri asks again.

“I…”

“Tell me in Russian.”

Oh, the _audacity_. Viktor blabbers everything on his mind. About the program. About Yuuri’s Eros. About the things he’d do to him if he got him in the locker room, on his futon, in the hotel room at the next competition. How pliant he would be under Yuuri.

“Is that all?” Yuuri says with a knowing smirk. “Or, is there something else you want to say?”

“I w-”

“In _Russian_ ,” Yuuri says, voice raking over gravel. He switches back to Japanese, skating Viktor backwards into the barrier. He stares Viktor down until he’s satisfied that Viktor’s ruined. He doesn’t even touch him but he might as well have pushed him into the wall and sucked on his neck because it would have had the same effect.

Then he skates to the edge of the rink and grabs a drink of water like nothing happened.

-

Viktor’s going fucking crazy.

Yuuri’s blabbering away to him at the table in the living room in Japanese post-soak in the hot springs, and he understands little sentences of it, like the weather or whatever. But sometimes he flips off topic and rambles about something unrelated.

“And you kiss your mother with that tongue,” Mari teases in English and Yuuri tells her to “fuck off” in English back playfully. Viktor’s not going to get sick of that. He really isn’t.

“What’s he saying?” Viktor asks Mari playfully.

“Hmmmm,” she thinks with her translation delay. “I want to fuck Nikiforov’s brains out? Is that how they say it in English?”

“Mari!” Yuuri exclaims covering his face. He curses at her in Japanese and she winks as she saunters out of the room saying that she’s going to bed.

“Does she mean that?” Viktor asks playfully, leaning towards Yuuri on the table, letting his shoulder slip out of the post-bath robe. Yuuri visibly sucks his air through his teeth. Viktor says in Russian “ _would you like to fuck my brains out?”_

Yuuri responds in Japanese, crackling electricity through the room. He bites his lip, looks down at Viktor’s parted lips hissing oxygen between his teeth, and looks back up at his eyes again. Then he smiles and just says “I don’t think you want it bad enough,” before getting up and closing his door to his room.

“Yu-u-uri!” Viktor whines into his hands. His whole body is tremoring from the adrenaline. He’s has to act, now. He has to show Yuuri he’s not playing. Saying a quick prayer in Russian under his breath, he follows Yuuri and knocks on his door.

“ _Nani?_ ” Yuuri calls through the wall playfully. “ _Akete ii yo_ , Viktor.” The way Yuuri says his accent in Japanese fucking ruins him every time. And even if he hadn’t said it was alright to open the door he would have anyway.

Standing with his hand on the doorframe, Yuuri giggles a little, before pulling Viktor in by the collar of his gown and shutting the door again. Before Viktor has a chance to react, he’s thrown down on Yuuri’s bed and Yuuri’s straddling him, shrugging the gown off his own shoulders to reveal beautiful pale skin and not a lot else. Just a pair of black boxer briefs low on his hips.

“Permission?” Yuuri asks.

“Whatever you want to do,” Viktor squirms under Yuuri out of impulse. He’s so aware that he’s hard under Yuuri and he doesn’t want to push too far, but he’s not sure Yuuri’s got a limit in mind when his lips crash against his and he grinds into Viktor’s pelvis. It’s an overwhelming sensation. Wet lips starving him from oxygen. Tongue everywhere in his mouth, then not. Japanese whispered into his ear before he sucks on a pulse point just below. The friction from the grinding into Yuuri’s sheets making him moan out loud.

“ _Shizukani shite, ne_ , Viktor,” Yuuri giggles playfully. “ _Ryoushin ga kikoenai you ni~_ ” _Quiet. So my parents don’t hear._ Viktor understands this. Yuuri places his lips back over Viktor’s as he lifts his own body off and undoes the bow on Viktor’s robe, pushing it roughly off his shoulders so it lays under them as a blanket. Viktor’s wearing navy underwear, but they leave nothing to the imagination, the outline of Viktor’s swollen penis vividly outlined.

“ _Daijoubu_?” Yuuri asks softly with raised eyebrows. Viktor nods. Of course it’s alright. All of this is alright. Hearing Yuuri mutter words about Viktor’s body like poetry as he scratches his fingernails lightly over his flushed torso makes him breath in sharp. More than alright. Viktor juts up into Yuuri’s hands when he brushes his fingertips over Viktor’s thighs beside the underwear seam. Yuuri’s the most delicious tease. Just as he thinks he might get lucky, with Yuuri hooking pinkies under the waistband of his underwear, he goes back up to making out with Viktor, rutting against him selfishly and moaning quietly into his mouth. Lips back on the pressure point under Viktor’s ear before saying something else roughly in hushed Japanese.

Viktor is fighting everything to moan out loud. God, if they were alone, he’d be so much louder. When Yuuri pulls his mouth away he cups Viktor’s mouth with his left hand again. And then his hands are on Viktor’s nipples and he’s playing with the hard mounds gently. His lips travel down to suck gently on one, rolling it between his teeth after getting visual permission. He plants kisses around the curve of Viktor’s pec and down his ribs where Viktor squirms just a little from the featherlight touch. He bucks up into Yuuri who hisses under his own breath.

Yuuri pulls his body to the edge of the bed and kneels on the floor, pushing Viktor’s legs apart. And slowly, he pulls down the underwear and stares intently at the erect penis Viktor’s got on show. He’s too horny to feel any kind of embarrassment. So is Yuuri, who looks up at him with daggers in his eyes. Taking one smooth lick from testicles to tip without breaking contact, swirling his tongue on the end. Popping it in his mouth and seeing the tip pushing against his cheek. Yuuri uses a hand to cup Viktor’s balls, nestled in a manicured bush of silver, and the other to work the base of Viktor’s cock while he laps up the top. Yuuri comes up for breath, says ‘ _oishii Viktor_ ~’ under his breath, and takes to working his cock like he means it. Sucking, taking him as far in his throat as he can until his eyes water. Making satisfied noises between Viktor’s legs.

Viktor feels the first shock roll through him. He’s so close. He mumbles a warning in Russian and Yuuri acts like he knows what it means, getting faster with the pumping of his base and swirling of his tongue. Lapping up every drop of the precum. Yuuri feels the tightening of Viktor’s balls under his hand as a precursor to what’s about to happen, and he continues to pump but pulls his mouth of the head and lets his face get hit from Viktor’s hot white spurts. Wiping a drop from his chin and licking it off his finger, Yuuri grins.

“You’re a mess,” Viktor whispers, breathing heavily.

“ _Sha-shin?_ ” Yuuri gestures over at a polaroid camera on his bedside table. Viktor takes a second to realise what Yuuri’s asking of him, reaching over as much as he can without moving, and taking a picture of Yuuri kneeling between his thighs looking like an absolute mess. He places the polaroid face down while Yuuri wipes his face just enough with a makeup wipe to see properly again. Then he lies down on his bed and starts pumping his own cock while Viktor watches. He reaches over to help but Yuuri shakes his head and says in English ‘next time.’

Viktor can’t help but watch. And even though he’s come, it’s still so erotic and Viktor is starved. This is going in his memory for next time he needs to masturbate alone. But gathering from Yuuri’s attitude, that might not even be a _thing_ anymore. Yuuri’s body is flushed pink and he looks so slutty covered in Viktor’s drying cum but all it does is make Yuuri spasm under his own hand until he covers his own torso, his bellybutton catching a small pool of semen. His fine stomach hairs matting down.

Viktor takes another photo and places it down by the one that’s already developed. Yuuri waits until he stops breathing so heavily to reach over for the tissues he keeps by his dresser. Once he’s a little less sticky, he takes a moment to relax into the bed. “God,” he breathes. “Did we just…?”

“Did you just make out with me and blow my brains out?” Viktor finishes. “Yes, and it was fucking _incredible_.”

“Who knew my Viktor,” Yuuri sits up on his forearms, “has a language fetish?”

“Who knew my Yuuri,” Viktor responded with similar rhythm, “is the most depraved person I know?”

“You thought _that_ was depraved?” Yuuri laughed to himself. “Well, I guess I need a shower. Then we can pick back up on the kissing each other part? Make up for lost time?”

“That would be amazing,” Viktor swooned.

“Stay the night?” Yuuri winked, sauntering down the hall with his robe covering the mess that they’d made.

Tonight, and every night from now.


End file.
